A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Love can be one of the most powerful things in the world.
1. 1 Year

_It's hard to describe my love for you with just words  
The English language and all the languages in the world just aren't enough  
But the universal fact is that no matter what  
I will always love you_

* * *

A knock on the door. A shout for the person to come in.

"Hey man how are you doing?" John enters the apartment to check on his best friend.

"Great actually," Dave continues to sit at his desk and write.

"Whatcha doing? Writing more poems again?"

"Yup."

"What? You're not gonna correct me and say it's rap?"

"Cause it's not rap. I'm writing poems."

"Poems? Really what for?" John peeks over the boy's shoulder and find many sheets of paper scattered about along with envelopes.

"Love poems. I'm going to send them to him every day."


	2. 2 Years

_A love like mine is a love like no other  
For you alone are the only one that I would dare to share this feeling to  
A small smile and a bashful remark is more than enough in return_

* * *

The door gets broken down but he still doesn't look up from his writing.

"Dave! DAVE! Get UP. What the hell are you doing!?" a hand grabs at him and turns him around. Only then does he notice that his home is set ablaze.

"J-Jade?"

"Yes hi I'm here to rescue you dingus. Now come on!" she pulls him out of his chair and starts dragging him out of the fiery building. In his hands he slips a paper into an envelope and puts it in his pocket before running out with her.

Outside they look up at the fire as the firefighters come to put it out.

"Dave are you okay? How were you so absorbed in writing your poems that you couldn't even notice a fire in your place!?"

"Sorry. When I write these for him I just end up losing track of everything around me," Dave just gives her a casual and apologetic smile as she looks at him with worry.


	3. 3 Years

_Eventually I began to notice everything about you  
The way your eyes shift when you're embarrassed  
Your small smile when it's genuine and not forced  
How your eyes sparkle when they look at something you admire  
The way you find something to hold onto when you're scared  
Everything about you was perfect_

* * *

"A blog?"

"Yeah posted up all the poems I've written so far."

"All of them? Three years worth?" Rose asks to be sure.

"Yeah all of them," Dave moves to the side a bit to show his sister his laptop, "The viewer count is off the charts. I think I may have crashed the site once or twice too."

"How did you manage to post up all of them?"

He shrugs, "Got a lot of time on my hands I guess."

"Well I do have to admit your poems aren't that bad so it is to be expected that they will be liked."

"The site just crashed again."


	4. 4 Years

_You helped me learn a lot about myself  
You helped me discover what love truly was  
I had been so lost until you came into my life_

* * *

"Rose! Jade! Check it out. His poems made the magazine again!" John enthusiastically shows the article to his friends.

"That's awesome," Jade smiles as she read it.

"But he's still cooped up in that room of his. He barely goes out at all," Rose looks in the direction where Dave's apartment complex would be. She sips her tea with a sigh.

The friends had gone out to a café together and of course they invited Dave. He said he would come later but they all weren't sure if he would really come. When he wrote those poems nothing could stop him.

"Well writing poems aren't that bad. It's something for him to do after all. He enjoys it. He always smiles when he's writing them too," Jade tries to defend him, "Even if it did almost get him killed once . . . but I think he's more careful about it now. He has been taking care of himself lately."

"That's true. It still doesn't stop us from worrying though."

"Yeah one time he left his sink on and it was flooding the place when I visited last year," John chuckles at the memory, "But you just don't see him anywhere but that desk anymore."

A person occupying the fourth seat at their table surprises them. It shocks them even more when it was the one they were waiting for.

"What's with the faces? You guys were the ones that invited me right?"

"Yeah but we didn't expect you to actually show," John blatantly admits.

"Wow thanks," Dave casually orders something for himself as his friends continue to stare at him with awe, "Take a picture it'll last longer guys."

"So what could have possibly given you the motivation to step outside and join us today? You've always refused out invitations before," Rose asks curiously.

"Hey I said yes today so here I am," their looks of awe changes into suspicion. When Dave notices he sighs and scratches his head, "I need your help Rose."

"Oh?"

"Yeah help me find a good publisher. I tried going to this one guy but he was a total asshat so I took his wig."

"You did what?" John looks at him with surprise trying to hold back a laugh. A wig is suddenly placed on the table and the boy bursts out laughing with his sister as Rose shakes her head with a smile.


	5. 5 Years

_My mind is only filled with thoughts of you  
Others may try to advance but they'll never get as far as you did  
No one could ever reach the heights that you have_

* * *

"Here he is ladies and a couple of gentlemen. The man you have all waited for is now here for book signings for his best seller book of love poems Dave Strider!"

The line cheers as Dave finally emerges from the curtain and takes his seat at the signing table. The end of the line could not be seen as it stretched outside of the book store. He was told that it went as far as going past the corner of the street and that it went in front of a couple of the other store doors. The occupants of the line were mostly female with a few males who were either brought by their girlfriends or genuinely liked his book and weren't ashamed or afraid to come out and get it signed by him.

"All the poems are so beautiful. You can feel the love in each and every single word," one woman comments as he signs, "If you don't mind me asking, is there someone special in your life that you specifically wrote all of these for?"

"Yes," Dave answers with a smile.

"Oh wh-"

"Sorry missy one question only there's a lot of other people waiting get going now," the security guard shoos her away.

"I'm in love with you," the next girl boldly states when she approaches.

"Sorry, I'm in love with someone," Dave quickly signs her book and let her on her way.

"The person who you wrote these for is extremely lucky," one of the rare male fans spoke to him with a calm smile.

"I just hope he got one of them."


	6. 6 Years

_No matter how broken I am in body or mind  
There will still only be you who I will chase after  
I can be beaten and tortured and destroyed  
Even if my body refuses to work  
I will still walk to you_

* * *

"I honestly thought you were taking care of yourself better but ever since you became a bestselling author your health has deteriorated," Rose frowns at him at his hospital bedside.

He doesn't listen and continues writing on the notepad he had before him. Rose quickly snatches it away from him and he sits up to chase after it, "Hey!"

"You need rest Dave," Rose pushes him back down and presses the buttons on his bed to make it lay down, "You've written over two thousand poems already. Don't you think it's time to take a break?"

His fingers twirl the pencil in his hand as he drapes an arm over his forehead with a sigh, "I can't take a break. I have to send them to him. I have to keep writing. I have to keep sending them until it reaches him."

"You can continue after you rest," Rose pushes Dave down again when he tries to sit up," he wouldn't be happy if he knew you were doing something like this to yourself."

Dave is silent for a moment before turning and pulling his covers up. Rose lets out an amused breath and a smile before leaving to let him rest.


	7. 7 Years

_Your smile was like my sky  
Your words the oasis I was looking for  
It is difficult to find only one thing to compare to your magnificence_

* * *

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic. Never better. Energized. Refreshed. I could wrestle a bear and a crocodile and win. I can take on anything that comes at me right now. Nothing can take me down."

Jade rolls her eyes, "Yet here you are still writing those poems."

"Yeah but I'm gonna watch out for myself this time. No more signings after interviews after signings. Sure I'll still be publishing my work and all but I'm going to take it easy with all that public stuff."

His friend gives him a sigh, "How are you even able to keep writing those things after all this time?"

"Hey the English language has a lot more words than we thought."

"You're never going to give this up are you."

"Nope."


	8. 8 Years

_Our time spent together was like a dream  
Your laughter a sweet song  
Your determination a strong wall that couldn't be broken down  
Your love like a potion that extended my life_

* * *

"He's been getting back to his music lately," John states when the group is together for their usual weekly gathering.

"That's a good sign right? He's going back to his old past times so that means he's going back to his old self right?" Jade questions.

"Well I'm not sure about that when his music is put together with his poems most of the time."

"But that's not all the time."

"Yes he has been returning back to how he used to be. He seems happier as well," Rose smiles.

"What talking about me again?" Dave takes his seat.

"Yeah because you're weird."

"Wow thanks a lot Egbert. Your faith in me is astounding. I told you guys I'm fine. No need to worry about me anymore. I'm a changed man. Come on I can take care of myself especially at this age."

"Alright alright you made your point. Don't go into one of your rants again," Jade interrupts with a giggle.

"Rude I do not rant."

"Well not anymore but the old habit seems to be returning," Dave frowns at his sister.

"Dude I never ranted before right?"

"I can find our old chat logs man. You like to talk to yourself a lot and go on and on and on and-"

Dave cuts John off, "Wow okay stop. You all are jerks."

"We love you too Dave."


	9. 9 Years

_If I don't know my name  
If I forget your face  
If I forget who I am  
If I forget everything in this world  
I will never stop loving you_

* * *

"Liar," Jade sits at his bedside in the hospital on the verge of tears, "You said you'd be careful. You said you'd take care of yourself. Now look at you. Getting into an accident from crossing the street still writing those damned things and not watching where you go."

John places a hand on his sister's shoulder as she clutches the bed sheets, "Wake up you idiot so I can tell you how stupid you are."

As if hearing her, the man in the bed slowly opens his eyes. The siblings gasp.

"I'll go get Rose!" John hurriedly leaves the room.

"Dave!"

The man looks over towards the woman with calm eyes and a hint of confusion, "Who are you?"

Her eyes widen.

"Who's Dave?"


	10. 11 years

_Even through confusion this feeling never ends  
Throughout each day my mind is filled of nothing but how much I love you  
No matter how hard I try to ignore this feeling it refuses to leave me_

* * *

"Hey Dave what's up."

"Oh hi John," Dave looks up from his desk at the visitor.

"Let me guess. Writing a poem."

"Uh huh. I've tried to stop but my body just refuses to listen to me and I end up writing them. Every day without fail."

"Yeah you've been doing it for over ten years already so I guess it's hard to break out of."

"I don't even know who I'm writing them to but I know where to send it."

"I see. So still nothing at all? Not even a tiny bit of memory has returned?"

The man looks away from his friend in shame, "No. Sorry. Nothing at all."

John just sighs as he sits down on the couch behind his desk.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you. Thanks for helping me these past two years even though I feel like a complete stranger to you."

"Hey man we've been friends for practically forever. I can't just dump you on your own like that. What kind of best bro would I be?"

"I still feel bad for forgetting everything about you and the other two. Even my own sister."

"Accidents happen. Don't worry. It's taking a while but I'm sure your memories will return. We're all here to help you too so you can keep on depending on us ok?"

"Okay."


	11. 13 Years

_Love is a strange thing  
You don't know what it is  
It's hard to describe it  
But when it's there you just know it's there  
And when it's genuine it will never disappear no matter what you do_

* * *

"Open up! Dave come on! You can't just stay cooped up in there forever!" Jade knocks on his apartment door with more force, "It's your birthday for crying out loud. Can't you at least come out for just one day?"

The door creaks open a tiny bit. When she tries to force it open the door stops with a thunk against the door lock.

"Dave!"

"Sorry . . . I'm not feeling well. I'm glad that you wanted to throw a party for me but I just don't feel up to it today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Why not? Are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor?" the rage inside her completely disappears and is replaced with worry.

"No not sick. Just not up to anything today. Sorry. I'm fine really. I just wish to be alone today."

"If there's anything you want to talk about you know I'll always be there for you right? John and Rose too."

"Yeah I know. You're always the first ones to talk to."

"Alright then . . . See you tomorrow I guess . . ." she looks disheartened but leaves anyways.


	12. 14 Years

_When I am in my darkest hours  
I need only to think of you to see the light  
You give me courage to move on  
My love is what will show me the way_

* * *

A man sits on his couch one mid-afternoon. His blinds are not closed completely letting a ray of light escape onto a few of the many sheets scattered on the floor. It was impossible to count how many poems he had written by now.

Lately he had been having dreams of the one he loved. His back was always towards him. No matter how much he walked or ran he was never able to get closer. He wanted to turn him around to see his face. He tried calling out to him, running faster, reaching out. When he finally began to turn around that was when he woke up.

Each time he woke up from the dream it just frustrated him even more. Even after five years why had he not remembered anything?

_I miss you._

_I want to see you._

_Why won't you reply?_


	13. 15 Years

_I remember you name  
I remember your face  
I remember your voice  
I remember when we first met  
I remember when I first asked you out  
I remember our first kiss  
I remember the first real smile you gave me  
I remember your love  
I remember . . ._

* * *

"Dave! Dave!?" Rose rushes to the apartment as soon as she heard the urgent call. She knocks on the door with urgency before realizing it is unlocked and quickly enters. The floor is scattered with papers as usual but it looks messier as if they were thrown about in fury instead of gently placed down like before. She looks around and soon finds Dave kneeling on the floor and clutching his head. His notebook and pencil on the floor before him.

"Dave?" she approaches him slowly after calling his name quietly. No response. She crouches down before him and finds tears running down his face. He looks up at her completely devastated.

"Rose. Rose," he calls to her with a wavering voice. He grabs onto her shirt sleeve and she moves a bit closer, "Rose I remember. I remember everything."

Without another word she wraps her arms around him as his tears continue to flow and he cries out.

"15 years! For fifteen god damn years. I've been writing these poems for fifteen whole years and he's- he's . . . ."


	14. 16 Years

_If I published them all across the world would you see it?  
Even if your room is filled with all these letters from me have any of them been sent at all?  
If I continued writing would they all eventually reach you?  
I guess I'll keep writing them until they do._

* * *

"He's still writing them."

"Goes to show how much he loved him."

"Even after all those years he'll still write them even though he's been dead for so long."

"Well Karkat was a big part in his life."

"Yeah."

"He's better now though. He writes those poems as a past time. Even if it is every day he still lives his own life to the fullest."

"Mhm. He'll never be forgotten this way."

"Kanaya says Karkat's room is pretty much filled to the brim with all of the letters. Soon the room won't be enough to hold all those letters anymore."

"But she'll keep taking them for him."

"He's probably going to keep writing them until the day he dies."

"Yup."

"Hey do you think at least one of them have reached him?"

"I'm sure he received each and every one of them."

"I think so too."

* * *

Step 1: Search up title of fic on youtube  
Step 2: Click first vid and watch  
Step 3: Cry

Fic based off of this song


End file.
